


Of Sex and Service Kinks

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 1 [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Self Insert, Threesome - F/F/M, eventual sauce, first fic guys XD, mcr 4 lyfe, my friends made me write this, please be nice!!!, uwu, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: You forget your household duties and your two masters remind you of your place
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone/Reader
Series: Session 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535435
Kudos: 12





	Of Sex and Service Kinks

“Honey, I’m home!” A voice rang out through the cold walls of the palace, echoing through the foyer and down into the lounge, where I opened my eyes groggily. I groaned and turned back into the cushions, ignoring the steady footsteps heading towards the kitchen, a few doors down. Suddenly a door slammed shut, dragging me out of my lazy nap, and a voice called to me down the hall. 

“[Y/N], where is dinner?” Persephone asked briskly, gliding into the room with an enviable composure and grace. Her slender frame was adorned in a pinkish grey cape clasped over a satin gown. Her anger radiated off her coldly, and my stomach dropped as I realized that, once again, I had forgotten to cook. 

Persephone huffed, crossing her arms, but her eyes softened as she gazed upon my drowsy expression, slowly becoming frantic. 

“It’s alright love,” she finally said, dropping to sit down next to me. I felt myself relax into her, lying back down so my head was in her lap and gazing up into her forgiving green eyes. A hand came to rest in my hair, the other stroking up my shoulders and neck. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, relaxing into her touch, but not foolish enough to consider myself forgiven. 

She grinned back slyly. “It’s not me you have to apologise to.” 

“No indeed.” Came a voice from the entry. A stern man clad in black stood leaning against the doorframe, silhouetted by the ghostly light from the hallway. My second lover strode into the room and knelt by the couch, brushing my hair from my face and tilting my chin to look him in the eyes. 

I reluctantly turned my gaze from Persephone to Hades. His hand stroked my cheek, deceptively gentle considering the cold look on his face. I followed his gaze as he glanced up towards his wife, raising an eyebrow. 

She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, dragging him up to a deep kiss. They stayed there for a moment, breathing each other in, before Hades turned down to look at me. 

“Seems little [Y/N] is in trouble again.” He said, breaking into a small smile. “Come on. Since you couldn’t be bothered, looks like we’ll be cooking together tonight.” 

I knew I wouldn’t be getting off that easy, but relaxed at the promise of a slow evening. I began to sit up, but firm hands pushed me back into Persephone’s lap. “Not so fast. You think you get to nap all day, but leave the moment we come to join you?” I grinned at the god of the underworld, who now stood and dropped his cloak to the floor, leaving him in soft leather breeches and a sheer silken long sleeve. 

I squealed as he picked me up, clinging helplessly to hem of his shirt. Persephone laughed and scooted up the couch, making room enough for Hades to sit down and then tugging my legs back onto her lap. 

I lay snuggled between my godly lovers, weary of the trouble to come, but content in the home I had found for myself. 


End file.
